Seaweed Dragon
The Seaweed Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Water and Plant element. Its main element is Water. Abilities Natural Weapons Seaweed dragons attack by biting down and thrashing with their necks, or by striking blows with their tails. Defenses Seaweed dragons' slimy, slippery skin makes them hard to catch, and they blend in with the seaweed around them. Their leafy wings and tails make excellent camouflage. Other Abilities Like all dragons that are part of the Water element, seaweed dragons has a set of lungs and gills, allowing it to live on both land and in the sea. Breath Weapon Seaweed Dragons breathe bubbles which they use to catch small fish they eat. Weaknesses Seaweed dragons can breathe air if necessary and can fly, but they can't walk on land and if stranded on shore they are very vulnerable. Habitat Regions Seaweed dragons are found in all tropical oceans, such as The Crimson Sea and the Sea of Kimzar. Preferred Home Seaweed dragons mostly prefer shallow water where there is seaweed to hide in, but may be found far out in open water as well. They mostly stick to kelp forests and places with lots of aquatic vegetation. They are always found in the warm, sunlit surface waters and never descend into the depths. Sheltering/Nesting Seaweed dragons do not make nests; they simply hide in among the kelp and seaweed. Diet Seaweed dragons feed mostly on small fish. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Seaweed dragons are generally happy and carefree, like their water dragon ancestors, and remarkably curious, like their plant dragon ancestors. This curiosity often leads them near boats and oceanside settlements, where it can find them friends or get them into trouble. Seaweed dragons tend to assume everyone is a friend, except the occasional other seaweed dragon. Social Order Seaweed dragons are social to any other creature except other seaweed dragons. Relationship to Wizards Seaweed dragons love to meet new friends, and are very curious about humans. They would never hurt anyone, but might bite you if you wear shiny jewelry or anything else that looks like fish scales. If you actually attack one, it mostly just swims away and you are met with heavy frowns of all nearby creatures. DDLA has ranked them as 1. Life Cycle Mating In the rare occasion that two seaweed dragons get along, and they are of a different gender, they will most likely become mates. Birth Oftenly, immediatly after the egg is layed, the two parents will start to not get along again and the mother will claim the egg. She drives away the father and raises the child on her own. Infancy An infant seaweed dragon will be taught by his/her mother how to catch fish and swim properly. The mother is very protective of her infant child and won't let any other creatures come near. Adolescence At this point, the seaweed dragon will start to act like an adult and will not get along with other seaweed dragons, including its mother. The mother will then drive away the child just like she did with the father. Adulthood Adult seaweed dragons are very kind to other creatures that aren't others of its kind. It will not actively search for a mate and will play with other creatures instead, though it will not mate with different dragons/creatures. History Discovery The seaweed dragon was discovered when Jorsten Seabound and Nogard were sailing around in The Crimson Sea to discover new Water element dragons. Origin of Name Jorsten and Nogard decided to name their new-discovered dragon after the plant it resembles. Notable Dragons *Seadobber (Jorsten Seabound) *Snapper (Elmin the Stirrer) *Nori (Jayme the Cook) Category:Dragons Category:Water Category:Plant Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Kimzar Category:Inhabitants of the Crimson Sea Category:Inhabitants of Nes Lake Category:Inhabitants of Leviathan Lagoon Category:Leviathans Category:Piscivores Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble Category:DDLA Rank 1